The Two Heirs
by LloydExe857
Summary: Shulk is repairing his equipment after a good battle, but gets an unexpected visitor. ShulkxLucina for my first fic. Warning: Spoilers for the end of Xenoblade Chronicles
1. Chapter 1

"Doesn't seem to be anything wrong," Shulk said to himself, looking over his sword, the Monado, for any damage. He always did this after all battles with other residents of the Smash Mansion. As usual, there seemed to be no problems with the sword.

He heard a knock at the door. "Come in, the door's unlocked," he said, as he reattached the Monado to the back of his equipment.

The door opened to reveal Lucina, princess of Ylisse. She was tall, about the height of Shulk, and walked with the formality you'd expect from a sword-wielding princess. She always had the aforementioned sword, the Falchion, in it's sheath on her side. She had long, dark blue hair and eyes of a similar color. In one eye, however, she had a marking that Robin had told him was called the Mark of the Exalt, the sign of royal blood.

"What are you doing here Lucina?" Shulk questioned, confused. Lucina hardly associated with other mansion residents besides Robin.

"I noticed you weren't in the mess hall after our match," she said, worry eminent in her voice, "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you something to eat," Only now did Shulk notice the beef stew and bread roll she had brought for him. He also just noticed how hungry he was. He thanked Lucina for the meal, and sat on the side of his bed to eat.

"I hope you like it, I made it myself," the princess smiled.

"I can't wait," Shulk said as he dipped the roll in the stew and took a bite. He chewed for a bit and stopped, eyes opened wide as tears started to form.

"Oh no!" Lucina's happy face turned into one of disappointment, "It tastes horrible, doesn't it?"

Shulk sat for a moment, then he exclaimed, "This is the greatest thing I have ever tasted!" He then proceeded to shovel the stew into his mouth.

Lucina let loose a relieved sigh, seeing as Shulk approved of her cooking. "I'm glad you like it."

Shulk finished the meal and happily sighed, "Thanks again," he said, and chuckled,"If only Reyn was here. He'd probably have fallen in love with you for that."

"Who's Reyn?" Lucina questioned

"Oh, Reyn is my best friend"

"Back on Bionis?"

"Yea. Wait," It was Shulk's turn to question, "how do you know about Bionis?"

"Robin told me that that's where you live, which, uh... brings me to the other reason I'm here."

"Oh? And what would that be."

"I would like you to tell me about Bionis! If you'd be willing, that is."

Shulk was surprised at this. He had not expected the Ylisian to ask this of him. He thought about it for a moment, "Why not? I owe you for the meal anyways." He motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat and Shulk pondered over what he would say, "How about I start with the Battle of Sword Valley..."

"You were offered godliness after defeating Zanza?" Lucina asked, eyes wide open in shock.

"Yea. Crazy, right? But I declined, instead letting all beings choose their own destinies."

"Incredible! No wonder your won the match earlier!"

This made Shulk blush, "Come on, Lucina. It wasn't all me, it was Reyn, Riki, Fiora and everyone else as well,"

Lucina's smile faded as Shulk mentioned Fiora, "You miss Fiora, don't you."

"What do you mean?" Shulk wore a puzzled expression, "Of course I miss her, and everyone else. We're close friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yea, why?"

"Oh, uh, no reason," the princess said as she brushed some stray hairs out of her face, "Thank you for telling me about your journey and your home."

"Of course," the hom smiled and looked at his watch, "Whoa! We've been here for three hours!"

"Really? I better return to my room then," Lucina responded with slight disappointment, "You know how R.O.B. is when it comes to curfew."

"No kidding," the genius joked, "Can I count on seeing you again tomorrow?"

"Of course," was Lucina's answer as she turned to leave. She stopped for a moment, then turned again towards Shulk. "Thanks again," she said before giving him a peck on the cheek, causing him to turn red, and finally left the room.

"No problem," the blonde said before adding, "my princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N It's Finally here! The second chapter for The Two Heirs. I would like to personally thank PozzyP for puting up my first review on this story and more or less inspiring the writting of this chapter. With no further ado, let us continue (Ha, that rhymed)!**

Shulk sighed. He thought sitting at his usual park bench, watching the sunset would clear his head as it usually did, but this time was different. Lucina was seen in every thought passing through his mind. The way her blue hair fell perfectly around her shoulders, her beautiful, if rare, smile, the fire in her eyes as she prepared for battle, the feeling of her lips on his cheek.

The blonde shook his head, focusing again on his problem. He had to figure out what this feeling for the Ylissian princess was.

"Heya, Shulk."

The swordsman almost died of a heart attack then and there. He had been to focused on his thoughts to hear someone sneak up behind him. He turned to see that it was a blonde, like himself. His oldest friend.

"Fiora! Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?"

Fiora giggled, taking a seat next to the boy. "I came to check on you." She responded, "You've been really out of it lately."

"I have?" He questioned. He knew his dilemma was slowing him down in battle, but he didn't think it was noticeable.

"You were almost killed by that leftover Telethia we fought!" the girl was now looking at him, anger and worry decorating her face and tone. "Something's worrying you. I can tell."

Shulk hesitated. Should he tell her about Lucina? Should he tell her of his dilemma? He thought for a moment before speaking.

"Okay, you got me," he started, "There's this... girl. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I'm just... confused about what I'm feeling."

Shulk saw surprise flash across the girl's now red face, followed by a strange look of glee at this. Just what he needed, more confusing circumstances!

"What's this girl like?" Fiora asked in a light voice, almost giddy, and scooted closer to him.

Shulk raised an eyebrow. His friend was acting strange. He shrugged it off, deciding instead to answer her question. "She is very kind, but able to fend for herself in a fight." Fiora's smile broadened. He continued to tell Fiora about Lucina, About how her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders, about how nervous he was around her because of her incredible beauty.

For the second time, Fiora giggled.

"What's so funny?" Shulk questioned.

"Silly Shulk," she responded, "You're in love!"

This thought surprised Shulk. He pondered it for a moment. This is how people described love to him. "What should I do, Fiora?"

"Tell me... I-I mean, this girl... that you love her."

Shulk hadn't expected this. He scrunched his eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Shulk had never seen Fiora this excited, "You can tell her tomorrow! That'll give you time to prepare!"

Shulk nodded, "Yea. I do that. Thanks, Fiora." With that Shulk got up from the bench, deciding to return to his lab for the night. He had a big day tomorrow.

On his way back, however, he swear he heard a voice say, "Finally..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So apparently, this was confusing in the last chapter, so I'll explain it here. Fiora isn't in approval of Shulk's feelings for Lucina, nor is she aware of them. Fiora thinks these feelings are for her, but isn't telling Shulk that. Don't worry if you didn't get that. That was probably my fault. Hopefully, this chapter will put more light on that. Now with that out of the way, next chapter, GOOOOOO!**

"Why did I agree to do this?" Shulk asked himself as he stood at Lucina's door, preparing to knock. "Well, it's now or never," he knocked, nervously hoping no one answered.

He panicked when the door opened. He shouldn't have come. He should have waited longer. Now he would look stupid in front of Lucina!

"Hey Shulk," Robin answered the door and Shulk calmed down, "Something wrong?"

Shulk thought momentarily. Should he make up an excuse to leave? No! he came here for a reason, and he would go through with it! The future was his to decide!

"Actually, I was wondering if Lucina was here," he asked.

The tactician wore a confused expression, "She told me she was going to Bionis to find you."

Shulk was just as confused as Robin, but for different reasons. Lucina had gone to Bionis looking for him? Why? As these questions filled Shulk's mind, his sight went a blinding white, before turning into a monochrome image. The vision showed Lucina on the ground with Fiora standing over her, twin knives in hand.

Shulk once again saw Robin, but that didn't process. The vision horrified him, and this must have been obvious.

"Whatever you saw," the tactician warned, "it can't be good. Go find her."

Shulk nodded, still in shock, but now he knew what he had to do, though he didn't know why.

He had to save Lucina.

(Lucina's POV)

The world of Bionis was beautiful. Now wonder Shulk loved this place. After talking with Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, Lucina had decided to really tell Shulk about her feelings.

"Hey there!" a blonde girl who seemed just as happy as Lucina came up and greeted her, "I haven't seen you in town before. What's your name?"

Normally Lucina would be very skeptical of anyone asking her name, but everyone on Bionis seemed extremely friendly. Why wouldn't this girl be the same. "Lucina. Might I ask yours?"

"My name is Fiora." Fiora? That had been the name of Shulk's friend. Now that she looked, Lucina could see that she matched Shulk's description pretty much spot on. Her blonde-no, golden hair, her grass-green eyes, especially her weapons. Twin knives, one on each hip.

"Fiora? You're a friend of Shulk's, right?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Yea. We both fight at the Smash Mansion. So you know where I can find him?"

"No," Fiora smiled even brighter (if that was possible), and leaned to whisper in Lucina's ear, "but he will be here soon. He'll be confessing to me today!"

You could have heard Lucina's heart break if it hadn't been for Fiora's giddy giggling. Shulk had told her he only thought of the blonde girl as a friend. He wouldn't lie to her... would he?

No! Shulk was the kindest person Lucina had ever known! That was why she liked-no, loved him! Fiora must be lying. There was no other answer. Lucina was so blinded by rage that she barely noticed her sword coming out of it's sheath until she saw it pointing to the other girl's surprised face. "No," she started, anger seething from her voice, "Shulk is mine."

Fiora's face darkened to a level that matched the Ylissean's. "Very well," she replied unsheathing her knives, which were much bigger then they had looked before, "We'll play it that way."

"Lucina! Fiora! Wait!" a familiar voice called. Both girls looked at the figure running towards them, then looked back at each other with differing expressions, Fiora with an uncharacteristic smirk, Lucina with a look of horror. Shulk had come.

Lucina couldn't believe it. Fiora had been honest. Shulk had come to confess his feelings. The princess felt faint, and collapsed, sword dropping to the ground.

(Shulk's POV)

Shulk watched in horror as Lucina collapsed, bringing his vision to reality. Could it not have been stopped? Or had the boy's interference caused this future. Shulk came to a halt, mere feet (meters) away from the girls, in complete and utter shock. Shock turned to anger when Fiora came to him and threw her arms around her.

"Thank you, Shulk! It's a good thing you came! That girl wanted to hurt me," Fiora was absolutely bubbly, which angered the swordsman more, "Now, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

For the first time, Shulk pushed Fiora away, catching the girl by surprise. She yelped as her butt hit the ground.

"Shulk, what-?

"Can't you see, Fiora?" the boy interrupted, "It wasn't you. It was her!

Fiora looked from Shulk, to Lucina, and back to Shulk, shocked into silence.

The Monado-wielder looked up at her angrily, tears in his eyes, "She was the one I loved! Not you! It was the fire in her eyes that made me want to keep going! You were a friend and that's all you ever would be!"

It was Fiora's turn to cry, and she did, rivers flowing down her cheeks. Shulk turned from her, and walked towards Lucina's unconscious body and knelt by it tears still falling from his eyes. He was focused so intently on her, that he barely noticed Fiora run away from the area, tears marking the path she ran.

"I don't deserve you," Shulk faintly said to the blue haired girl, "but I still love you."

 **A/N I would continue, but it's late, this is long, and I wanted to get This posted ASAP to relieve the confusion with Fiora. I want to point out my lack of pronouns with Robin, thus you can picture them as either gender. Now for the story part. Now Fiora knows the Shulk's truth, but can Shulk convince Lucina of his desires? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z!-I mean, The Two Heirs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yay! Chapter 4! In just wanted to remind you that Lucina didn't see the argument between Shulk and Fiora. She was unconscious. Now with that out of the way, enjoy!**

(Lucina's POV)

Lucina could only think of one thing as she came out of her coma, and that was the pain in her head. She must have hit it as she fell. Why had she fallen again? She moaned from the pain.

It then that she noticed a hand, stroking her hair. "It's alright, Lucina. Fiora is gone."

Lucina recognized the voice, but she couldn't place it. Was it her father, Chrom's? No, that wasn't it. Was it Marth?

No. It was Shulk. Shulk was taking care of Lucina. The blue-haired girl smiled, relaxing at the blonde's touch. At least, until she remembered why she had fainted in the first place. She hit Shulk's hand away and stood up, almost causing her to faint again. Shulk rushed to catch her as she stumbled. She shooed him off with her hand. "No," was all she said.

"Lucina, is something wrong?" boy asked, worry eminent in his voice.

This question was meet with a scowl from the princess. "No, nothing's wrong," she started, tears stinging her eyes, "I'm sure everything is fine for you and Fiora." She said the girl's name with extra venom.

Shulk was confused, "Lucina, Fiora's out of the picture."

Lucina wasn't listening. "You lied to me, Shulk!" She yelled, "You told me she was only a friend!"

"Lucina, that's not-"

"Shut up!" Lucina interrupted. She couldn't take it anymore, "I won't let you break my heart again!" She ran past Shulk, pushing him out of the way, not even watching for him to hit the ground. Her tears flowed freely. She didn't want to see him again

(Shulk's POV)

Now he'd done it.

Shulk wandered the Smash Mansion, knowing where to go by instinct at this point. He had tried to do this many times before, but couldn't work up the courage.

He held a sword in his hand. Not his own, but the Falcion. Lucina's blade. She had left it in Colony 9 and he intended to return it. Needless to say, he had no idea how it would turn out.

He stopped his journey. Lucina's room in front of him. He took a deep breath. He had to face her.

He knocked, unlike last time hoping she answered. He had to tell her to her face, when she was not unconscious.

Shulk stared at the opening door with determination, only to see that, for the second time, it was Robin. The tactician quietly closed the door behind him, but not after Shulk heard a few choking sobs.

"What happened?" Robin asked, looking more concerned then angry. "Tell me everything."

Shulk, as requested, explained everything that had happened, starting with Lucina's visit. He told the white-haired Ylissean about his talk with Fiora, the stand-off between the two girls, and Lucina's anger when she came to. The tactician pondered this as the homs spoke, nodding occasionally.

"So that's what happened," Robin stated when Shulk was finished, "I don't know if I can help, but I most certainly will try my best to calm her down.

"Thanks, Robin," the Homs said, "If anyone can get to her, it's you. Give her this for me to." Shulk handed the tactician the Falcion.

"I will. Thanks, Shulk," Robin smiled at him and walked back into his room.

Shulk breathed a sigh of relief. A weight had been taken off his chest. There still was a lot, but some was gone, and that was reason enough to celebrate.

"Oh! Hey, Shulk!"

Shulk hadn't noticed he was returning to his room until Masahiro Sakurai, the host of the Super Smash Bros. tournament, had stopped him.

"Oh! Mr. Sakurai! Did you need something?" The Homs questioned. Mr. Sakurai rarely came out of his office. A multi-dimensional tournament had a lot of paperwork.

"Yes. The next fights are in and I wanted to let you know who it is." Sakurai said as he shuffled through some papers.

Finally! The next fights were in! Shulk could barely contain his excitement at hearing who his next opponent would be. The answer, however was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Here it is," the man said, finding the right paper, "You're next battle is against Lucina."

A/N I feel like this chapter is shorter then others (don't quote me on that), but i liked this ending, so this is were I'm ending it. Not a lot happened, but hey, water must heat before it boils. In other words, this chapter was mostly build-up for the end. Yea, we're nearing the foreseeable end, but this has been a great journey. One or two more chapters, maybe an epilogue. Anyway, Mr. Sakurai appearance, yay! You know how Marvel movies always have Stan Lee in them? Well this is my version. People always think of Master Hand as the host, I believe the two Hands to be Sakurai's anyways, so boom!

 **This note is getting long, so chapter summary time. Lucina now rejects Shulk and is a complete wreck and Shulk has to fight her. Can he make all of this up to her, or will this already doomed relationship spiral further out of control? Find out next time, on The Two Heirs! (got it right that time!) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Holy cow, I am so sorry for all the grammar mistakes and typos in the last chapter. I read through it again in preparation for this chapter, and saw mistake after mistake. In my defense, it was late when I typed most of it. I hope you guys can forgive me! Also found out I've been spelling Falchion wrong. Now the entire Fire Emblem fanbase hates me, yay! Anyways, let's continue with the story.**

(Shulk's POV)

There are two kinds of people when it comes to angrily fighting: those who lose all of their skill, and those who become fighting monsters. Lucina, as Shulk quickly discovered, was the later of the two.

He ducked as the girl lunged again, cutting a strand of his hair. The homs didn't have time to watch it hit the ground before Lucina attacked again.

Shulk couldn't keep this up. Monado Speed would wear of any minute, and Battlefield didn't have the room for too much dodging. He clutched the hilt of the blade. "I see it."

As his sight flashed to white, he saw Lucina use her Dancing Blade technique to knock him to the ground. As he saw the present again he knew what to do.

Doing a handspring, the homs narrowly avoided the first few slashes of the Falchion. At the last swing of the sword, Shulk pulled out his own and activated his Monado Smash ability.

The blades collided, sounding a metal-on-metal "clang!" Both swords went flying out of their owners' hands clattering across the ground.

Shulk watched the Monado as it skidded away, and looked back to the Ylissian, only to see that her angry eyes were brimming with tears. She fell to her knees and started to to hit the ground in front of her.

"Why?! Why?!" She yelled, "Why can't I hate you?! I loved you, Shulk! And you broke my heart! Why can't I hate you?!" She stopped hitting the ground and started sobbing, her tears wetting the ground.

Shulk knelt in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder, fully expecting her to smack it off. To his surprise, she left it. The boy took it as an opportunity.

"Lucina-"

"No," the blue-haired girl interrupted, "I don't want to hear about how perfect you and Fiora are together, or how you were destined to be together since you were children, or-"

"The future is ours to decide." It was Shulk's turn to interrupt. "I never wanted to be with Fiora. I decided that I wanted to be with you, and no 'destiny' is going to deny me that. I'll decide my fate!"

Now looking up at the boy, Lucina was a lot calmer, but she still seemed confused. "But... What about yesterday? You came to confess to her."

Shulk couldn't help but chuckle, "I wasn't coming for her. I was coming to confess to you, Lucina. I... I love you." the boy couldn't help but blush as he said this, more so when he saw Lucina do the same.

The girl shook her head. "No. I won't let you lie to me again!"

Shulk could only think of one thing to do. "Maybe this will convince you," he said as he pulled her close and planted his lips upon hers.

(Lucina's POV)

"Maybe this will convince you."

Lucina couldn't keep herself from gasping as Shulk pulled her towards him. She was even more shocked as he kissed her, but that was a fleeting thought. The betrayal she thought had happened became less of a memory and more of a bad dream. Even the arena around them became a blur as her thoughts turned only to the Homs boy.

The kiss broke, much to Lucina's dismay, and the Ylissean stared at the blonde boy. He smiled at her. "Do you believe me know?" He asked.

Lucina smiled back, nodding. "Yes, you have proven yourself, and I return your feelings." She stood, moved to her sword and picked it up before pointing it in Shulk's direction. "But this is still a battle, and I will not allow you to win," she challenged.

Shulk had already picked up the Monado and was in a readied stance. Lucina could see the fire in his eyes. "Then let's go! I'm really feeling it!" He retorted before activating the sword, its blue blade coming to life.

Lucina lunged at her fellow swordsman. Shulk blocked the thrust, locking their swords together. As they looked at the fire in each others eyes, they could tell this would be the greatest battle of their lives. A battle between two heirs.

 **A/N The End! I have mixed feelings about this. One, I feel accomplished for finishing the story. On the other hand, this has been a great journey. I'm proud to call this my first fanfiction. I would like to thank all of you guys for reading, favoriting, reviewing, etc.! This wouldn't have been continued without you guys, and I'm glad it was.**

 **Now, I need to apologize for how long it took to update this. I have been so busy and unable to type this past while. I hope you'll forgive me.**

 **Finally, I'm still deciding wether or not to make an epilogue for this. I have a basic idea, but I'm not sure how I would make it work.**

 **I'm not trying to plug my other fics, but if you like my work (which you must, your still reading), then feel free to check out some of my other stories! Thank you all again! (and by the way, if you noticed how many references to Shulk's catchphrases, you'll get, uh... to be my friend!)**


End file.
